


Безумное чаепитие

by Catwolf



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Однажды Бэтвумен арестует Алису. Но на Безумном Чаепитии время никогда не движется.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Alice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Безумное чаепитие

**Author's Note:**

> Я никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что с Алисой у Кейт химичит гораздо больше, чем с «официальными» сериальными пассиями :)

_Часы прабабки кукуют глухо.  
В воздушных замках тепло и сухо.  
А город полон сплошных дождей,  
Ничейных кошек, чужих людей._

_…Был город пасмурен, зол и сир,  
И было в городе все не так…  
А я мечтала исправить мир,  
Но, слава богу, не знала как._

_**Екатерина Горбовская** _

  
Готэм верил в Бэтмена.  
Но однажды тот его покинул.  
Теперь Готэм ждёт возвращения Бэтмена – но не только. С недавних пор Готэму снова есть в кого верить.  
Теперь Готэм верит в Бэтвумен.  
От этих мыслей Кейт усмехается про себя, пока её мотоцикл несётся по ночной трассе. Ей удалось заставить Готэм поверить не только в Бэтмена. Она сумела. Смогла.  
«Я сумела, Брюс».  
Иногда всё хорошо. Иногда всё кажется таким простым. Она всегда мечтала защищать людей, разве нет?  
Иногда.

Несмазанные петли скрипят, когда Кейт толкает дверь. Зловещим скрипом, подошедшим бы какому-нибудь готическому ужастику в стиле Эдгара По.  
Алиса – Бет – улыбается, увидев её. Стоит у стола, на котором расставлен изящный сервис – белоснежный фарфор с позолотой и цветочной росписью в нежных пастельных тонах наводит на мысли о поздневикторианской Англии, – берётся за ручку чайника.  
– Добро пожаловать на безумное чаепитие. Признаться, я ожидала, что ты придёшь в костюме и парике. Значит, сегодня я вижу Кейт? Не Бэтвумен?  
Кейт хмурится, но всё же подходит. Медленными, неслышными шагами; она привыкла ходить бесшумно. Привыкла не столько в армии, сколько став Бэтвумен.  
– Каждый раз, приходя к тебе, – во рту сухо, собственный голос кажется чужим, – я надеюсь увидеть Бет.  
Алиса качает головой, корчит недовольную гримасу. Пряди платиновых волос танцуют у бледных щёк – почти таких же белых, как фарфор чайного сервиза.  
– Ай-яй-яй. Ты приходишь ко мне для того, для чего приходишь, и при этом хочешь видеть во мне свою сестру? Какое извращение. Всё любопытственнее и любопытственнее.  
Кейт сглатывает, не зная, что на это ответить. Смотрит, как янтарная струя чая льётся в чашку.  
– Чашечку чаю? Да не смотри так, Кейт. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя не отравлю; это было бы слишком просто. Вот, видишь? – Алиса отпивает из чашки, протягивает её Кейт. – Или думаешь, что я отравила чай, а сама приняла противоядие?  
Возможно, Алиса могла бы это сделать. Возможно.  
А возможно, и нет.  
Так или иначе, Кейт выпивает чашку до дна – не садясь, впрочем, за стол. Чай горячий и вкусный, отдаёт бергамотом.  
Она всегда ненавидела чай с бергамотом. И Бет тоже.  
Бет слишком изменилась. Бет – уже не Бет.  
Её сестры больше нет. Есть безумная маньячка, и долг Кейт – долг Бэтвумен – схватить её и отправить в Аркхэм. Возможно, навсегда.  
Её долг…  
Бет – нет, Алиса, – подходит вплотную. Смотрит в лицо; в зрачках – безумие и чернота.  
– Так зачем ты пришла сегодня, Кейт? Только ли в тщетной надежде найти во мне свою сестру?  
Не только. И – что самое страшное – не столько.  
И Алиса это знает.  
Кейт первая подаётся вперёд. Касается губами чужих губ, углубляет поцелуй.  
Инцест? Или уже не инцест?  
Сколько в Безумной Алисе от Элизабет Кейн? Быть может, вообще ничего?  
Сколько в Кейт Кейн – от Бэтвумен?  
Кейт тошно при одной мысли о том, что она делает это с родной сестрой, но в то же время ей слишком сложно воспринимать Алису как свою сестру.  
Она хочет вернуть Бет – а Алису просто хочет.  
Хочет – и ненавидит. Но, приходя на её «безумные чаепития», ни разу не попыталась задержать – а значит, хочет больше, чем ненавидит.  
Кто из них безумен? Чьё безумие – сильнее?  
«Ты тоже боялся, что сходишь с ума, Брюс?  
Ты поэтому покинул Готэм?»  
Кейт зарывается пальцами в платиновые волосы. Притягивает Алису ближе.  
Однажды она её арестует. Это её долг. Долг перед Готэмом.  
Однажды.  
Или наконец сможет видеть в Алисе свою сестру – которую не сможет хотеть.  
Языки сплетаются в поцелуе. Пусть Алиса и не клала яд в чай, но яд у неё во рту. Она вся – яд: руки, губы, всё тело.  
В ней слишком мало от Бет. Сестры Кейт больше не существует.  
Однажды Бэтвумен арестует Алису.  
Но на Безумном Чаепитии время никогда не движется.


End file.
